This invention generally relates to dispensers, and more specifically, to dispensers for rolled sheet material. More particularly, this invention relates to a dispenser for multiple rolls of sheet material.
Dispensers for bath tissue used in institutional and public restrooms are often configured to provide a xe2x80x9cjumboxe2x80x9d roll of sheet material or bath tissue therein. In addition, some of these dispensers are configured to accommodate a second much smaller roll, or stub roll, which is disposed alongside the jumbo roll. In other dispensers, two or more rolls of equal diameter are disposed therein. Either type of dispenser commonly includes one or more mandrels or hubs which hold the roll(s). Dispensers have therefore been required to be configured to utilize either the jumbo sized roll and the stub roll combination, or the combination of two rolls of equal diameter. Dispensers have not had the flexibility in configuration to permit a choice of diameters of rolls to be positioned therein.
Since various manufacturers offer rolls of sheet material having different diameters, and since prices for such rolls vary, it would be advantageous to have a dispenser that would accommodate several different diameters of rolls, and several different roll combinations. Such a dispenser provides movable mandrels or hubs which permit the use of various diameters of rolls of sheet material, such as bath or toilet tissue, in the dispenser.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cexit portxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdispensing openingxe2x80x9d is the opening in a housing of a dispenser for the passage of sheet material out of the dispenser.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfastenersxe2x80x9d means devices that fasten, join, connect, secure, hold, or clamp components together. Fasteners include, but are not limited to, screws, nuts and bolts, rivets, snap-fits, tacks, nails, loop fasteners, and interlocking male/female connectors, such as fishhook connectors, a fish hook connector includes a male portion with a protrusion on its circumference. Inserting the male portion into the female portion substantially permanently locks the two portions together.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chingexe2x80x9d refers to a jointed or flexible device that connects and permits pivoting or turning of a part to a stationary component. Hinges include, but are not limited to, metal pivotable connectors, such as those used to fasten a door to frame, spring-loaded hinges, living hinges, and so forth. Living hinges may be constructed from plastic and other materials and formed integrally between two members. A living hinge permits movement, such as, but not by way of limitation, pivotable movement, of one member in relation to another connected member.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csheet materialxe2x80x9d means a material that is thin in comparison to its length and breadth. Generally speaking, sheet materials should exhibit a relatively flat planar configuration and be flexible to permit folding, rolling, stacking, and the like. Exemplary sheet materials include, but are not limited to, paper tissue, bath/toilet tissue, paper towels, wipes, label rolls, or other fibrous, film, polymers, or filamentary products.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccouplexe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, joining, connecting, fastening, linking, or associating two things integrally or interstitially together.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9carcuatexe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, having the form generally of a curve or an arch.
In one aspect of the invention, a dispenser for dispensing rolls of sheet material is provided. The dispenser has a housing which holds one or more rolls of sheet material. The housing has an opening formed therein, which is defined by a perimeter. A hub which is configured to hold a roll of sheet material is positioned to extend at least partially through the opening, and is moveably retained within the perimeter. An arm supports the hub for pivotable movement on a first end thereof. A portion of the arm is pivotably coupled to a portion of the housing. A second end of the arm is also pivotably movable and it is configured to be releasably locked into one of a plurality of selected positions.
In another aspect of the invention, a dispenser for storing and dispensing rolled sheet material is provided. The dispenser has a housing which holds at least two rolls of sheet material. The housing has a pair of spaced-apart openings, and each opening is defined by a perimeter. A pair of hubs, which are each configured to hold a roll of sheet material, are moveably retained within the perimeters of the openings. A pair of arms provide support to the hubs; a hub is positioned on a first end of each arm. The hubs are pivotably moved by the arms within the respective perimeters. A portion of each arm is pivotably coupled to a portion of the housing. A second end of each arm is pivotably movable and it is configured to be releasably locked into one of a plurality of selected positions.